The BrickFair Virginia 2018 Collection
The TTV BrickFair Virginia 2018 Collection refers to all of the videos produced and recorded at aforementioned event. The main part of the collection are the "vlogs" curated by Tenebrae Invictus, with additional side videos and livestreams that accompany it. The amount of recordings was to compensate for the BrickFair 2017 footage that was never released to the public. It was originally envisioned to be recorded as a completely fictional series, but with a busy schedule it was assembled into something more accurate to what took place. The "Vlogs" The BrickFair vlogs are the majority of footage that was recorded between Eljay and Invi. However, to fully make sense of all the footage, Invi narrates in between clips and presents an alternate take on what took place. Day 1 Invi cannot sleep all night and begrudgingly picks up Eljay from the airport early in the morning. He takes revenge on Eljay by playing rap music in the car. They have breakfast with people who claim to design sets for LEGO. At lunch time, Eljay faces his rival Orion from the BCC Channel. Following lunch they meet Kevin "Bevin Binkle" Hinkle and then show the BCC how to pick up their Exhibitor Badges. Eljay and Invi hunt down their crew member AT and then remember they need to get the last cast member from the airport - deadmatoro. When they get deadmatoro and return to the convention, the LEGO Designer Niek talks them into taking him to the LEGO store, and Invi determines to find out what sets they actually made. A conclusion is never reached but TTV eventually returns to the convention to finish setting up and attend the Opening Ceremony. Day 2 Eljay, Invi and matoro bring the former TTV Message Board moderator Waj with them to visit Washington DC, with the BCC Channel in tow to meet with them in the capital later. Upon reaching Capitol Hill they witness Congress legalize the return of BIONICLE. Eventually the BCC make it to Washington DC and the supergroup tours the different memorial. To the dismay of some and the joy of others, a massive downpour caused by someone divine falls on the group and they get rained out of Washington. TTV spends the rest of their evening at the convention doing things such as building the LEGO Voltron set with the designer, Niek. Day 3 Invi presents a report of Eljay and Black Six from BZPower hosting the BIONICLE Trivia Challenge. Eljay is ready to take the prize of every BIONICLE G2 set for himself by preparing a list of unanswerable questions, but finds himself losing to Ford from the BCC, who manages to answer every question correctly. Invi also reports on the revival cult following of Galidor, and the arrival of Matthew Ewald, who starred as the its lead, Nick Bluetooth, 15 years prior. Day 4 Kevin "Bevin Binkle" Hinkle upholds his end of a bargain with Eljay by eating a pizza with pineapple on it. TTV then heads to the convention for the public exhibition, where anyone who pays can enter. Eljay and Nick Vas, another LEGO Designer, attempt to impress Matthew Ewald by playing Galidor: The Game next to him. Deadmatoro and Niek however choose to impress him by giving him fanart and a LEGO Voltron set. Matthew finds out he has to leave BrickFair the next morning, but before TTV parts ways completely with him they run into him and Nick Vas in the hotel elevator completely by chance. The group tours BrickFair's World of Lights exhibition only to see there aren't many light-up displays. The night concludes with them finishing the movie they started earlier in the evening and then going home. Day 5 To make up for being soaked on the second day, TTV goes back to DC. Before the get back into the capital proper, they go hunting for mangosteen in Maryland. They fail on the first try, but at the second store they are successful. Eljay explains the negatives of eating the rind but promptly takes a bite so he can get to the good part of the fruit. Immediately filled with regret, he ends up exiting the car to spit out the rind. The group then finishes the DC tour they set out to take for the day. They get back to the convention as it is being closed and Eljay has a third rematch with Orion following their struggles, two of which happened on Days 1 and 4. Eljay dies at Orion's hand but comes back to life, and then finds new life disappointing as Shilo Parker tells him his review of Vultraz sucks. BrickFair ends and BZPower hosts a fancy dinner and TTV attends. At the behest of the BCC, Eljay tries a clam, and Orion tries out mangosteen rind. Kevin "Bevin Binkle" Hinkle then coerces the group into coming to a Korean ice cream place and Eljay can't seem to record a good reaction of someone entering the place. The evening ends with Niek and Nick joining TTV for TTV #299, and 'family photos' afterwards. Epilogue The first part of the epilogue, "Road from BrickFair," parts ways with matoro and Eljay at the airport at separate times. After some brief grief, Invi joins a group of people who haven't gone home yet, including AT, Nick, Niek and Kevin "Bevin Binkle" Hinkle. They go to Five Guys Burgers and Fries and Target. While at Target, AT impresses Invi by giving multiple lines of dialogue for the camera. Invi parts ways with them that evening and while they all head back to their respective homes the next day, Invi has to rescue Orion from the BCC from the airport after a plane delay. Orion takes Eljay's BrickFair bedroom and they have a livestream, followed by pizza, movie and a visitor late at night. The next day, Invi takes Orion to the airport and awaits his eventual departure from Virginia. A week later, Invi takes a bus to North Carolina and meets up with Var. With Invi's flight looming in the distance, they decide to spend the day visiting Meso's workplace before Invi has to be at the airport. They catch Meso unaware of their arrival and tour the Greensboro Science Center. Eventually Var and Invi leave and Invi heads back to Arizona, concluding the series. Cast TTV * Eljay Johnsen: Returning for his third year at BrickFair, Eljay comes to settle the score with his fellow Idahoan, Orion, and attempt to secure the Trivia Challenge Prize for himself. * Justin J. Marler as "Tenebrae Invictus": The narrator of the series, Invi comes to BrickFair for his second year in an attempt to fulfill his "Epic LEGO YouTuber dreams." * Deadmatoro: Originally a fan attendee last year who didn't even bother to say hi, matoro comes with the most excitement for meeting Matthew Ewald and the people who made the Kek Powerizer review. * Avohkah Tamer: Crew member and former audio editor for TTV. AT usually seems to be able to question if he's being filmed. Being able to say more than one sentence is core to his character development. Side Characters * The BCC Crew: Ford, Klenda, Leo, LQ, Mace, Malurus, LQ and Orion. A smaller LEGO YouTube channel frequently appearing throughout the series. Most of them attempt to defeat Eljay in the Trivia Challenge, but only Ford succeeds at it. Orion also has a history with Eljay, fully glimpsed at in Episode 5. * Waj: Former Message Board moderator and video editor for TTV. He faces an existential crisis during the trip but is unfortunately left alone in his struggle by Invi. Displays Canadian pride much to Eljay's chagrin. * Kevin Hinkle As Himself: One of the main men behind BrickFair and the AFOL figurehead. Some cultures call him Bevin Binkle. Trying to figure out the name's origin really makes you thinkle. * Nick Vas: The LEGO Designer for the Ninjago Movie Ninjago City set, among others. One of the two facilitators of Galidor's latest cult following. The truest friend of Matthew Ewald, helping him pack up from the convention. * Niek van Slagmaat: The LEGO Designer for the LEGO Voltron set, also among others. The other main cause for Galidor's revival. He has it out for Var and Meso, but especially Meso, who criticizes the lack of knees in Niek's Voltron set. Guest Stars * Matthew Ewald: The Nick Bluetooth in Galidor, appears in Episodes 3 and 4 of BrickFair, as well as the Fan Hunter. Very devoted to playing with his dolls- er, action figures. Companion Videos Two accompaniments to the vlogs were released, "The LEGO Fan Hunter." and "Everything we got." In the first video, Eljay goes on a safari for LEGO/BIONICLE YouTubers, leading up to his third confrontation with Orion from the BCC. In the second video, Eljay, Invi and matoro show off things they bought and were given. In February of 2019, Invi decided to release content he was originally set on not putting out since it was incomplete. This footage was of each TTV member showing off what their favorite displays at the convention were, but only matoro's was recorded before Invi lost an important attachment connecting the microphone to his cellphone. This was released on a whim after months of a specific fan asking for the footage, as well as Kevin Hinkle poking fun at the the many extra "endings" the vlog had. Livestreams Two livestreams took place in Virginia: TTV Episode 299 and a TTV/BCC Crossover livestream featuring Invi and Orion. Each features reflections from BrickFair, but mostly the TTV Episode. The other livestream features more back and forth conversation of general BIONICLE and movies among other subjects. Episodes The "Vlogs" # Back together again. # Congress legalizes BIONICLE. # BIONICLE Trivia & The Galidor Man. # Kevin Hinkle vs. Pineapple Pizza. # Quest for the Mangosteen. # Road from BrickFair. # Invi & Var go to the Science Center (ft. Meso) Companion Videos * The LEGO Fan Hunter. (Filmed on Day 4) * Everything we got. (Filmed the day after BrickFair) * Deadmatoro's Top Three Displays at BrickFair (Filmed on Day 3) Livestreams * TTV Episode 299: LIVE from BrickFair! * TTV/BCC Most Ambitious Crossover Livestream Trivia * This is one of few series on the TTV Channel to ever be fully completed. Category:TTV Channel Category:TTV Shows